prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta Pro - Melee 2013 Tour (King City, CA)
The Melee 2013 Tour was a series of two professional wrestling events produced by Vendetta Pro Wrestling. This event, which took place on May 18, 2013 at the 2013 Salinas Valley Fair in King City, California, was the first of the two events with the second taking place one night after in Chowchilla. California. This was the second time Vendetta Pro had been featured as part of the Salinas Valley Fair, with the previous taking place back on May 19, 2012. The event was recorded for eventual television broadcast on Vendetta Pro Wrestling TV. This event set attendance records for both Vendetta Pro Wrestling and for the Salinas Valley Fair. Event Notes This event featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on previous events held by each promotion involved. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. This event featured the return of "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters to Vendetta Pro Wrestling. He last appeared in October 2012 at the Terror Rising 2012 event in Santa Maria, California where he defeated three other men, including then-titleholder Chavo Guerrero, Jr., for the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight title. Since that time, Masters had not been seen on a Vendetta Pro event, but had been approved by Vendetta Pro officials to defend the championship on different events held throughout the world. At this event, he would defend against Mike Menace of the Parental Discretion group. This event would also see the return of both Reby Sky and Matt Hardy. Both had last appeared at Terror Rising 2012, where Reby had defeated Amber O'Neal, while Hardy defeated Billy Blade in a hair-vs-hair Ladder Match. At this event, Reby would be taking on Tab Jackson while Hardy would face Shannon Ballard. The previously mentioned Tab Jackson would be making her singles debut with Vendetta Pro, as would Richie Slade and "The Ace" Buddy Royal. Royal had just recently graduated from the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Kayfabe College training facility, and this would be only his second match and first on a major event. Results ; *Vintage Dragon (w/ Terra Calaway) defeated "The Metal Head Maniac" Sledge *"The Rebel Rouser" Clay Tawzer defeated "The Ace" Buddy Royal *"Apostle" Judah Matthew (w/ Titus Machiavelli) defeated J.D. Horror *The Suburban Commandos (D-Unit & T-Rent) defeated The Wyld Stallyns (Julian Cash & Kevin Divine), SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) and Pink Mink, Inc. (Matt Carlos & Rik Luxury w/ Markus Mac) © in a Four-Way Elimination Tag-Team Match to win the Unified Tag-Team Championships **This match was later revealed to not to have been sanctioned by All Pro Wrestling, thus making it a Non-Title match. The titles were returned to Pink Mink, Inc. *"Nightmare" Nathan Graves defeated Richie Slade *"The Masterpiece" Chris Masters © defeated Mike Menace to retain the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight Championship *Reby Sky defeated Tab Jackson *Matt Hardy defeated Shannon Ballard Other on-screen talent Ring Announcer *Joseph Duncan Referee(s) *Sparkey Ballard *Will Cuevas Broadcast / DVD Commentators *Joseph Duncan See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling *APW / Vendetta Pro Unified Tag-Team Championship *Matt Hardy *Reby Sky *Chris Masters External links *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2013 events